


Periscott Pilgem VS. Homeworld!

by WanderingShiren



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Garnet as herself!, Gen, M/M, Multi, Tag more as i go, Taken mostly from the movie, Think I'll do some nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: Periscott is an average 22 year-old lesbian just trying to scrape by while her band,  Light Canon, attempt to make it big. Things change when she meets the girl of her dreams.Lapidot!ScottPilgrim auCheck out this sweet pic someone made for this story. I don't know them personally, but now I love them and would die for them: https://asr91s.tumblr.com/post/174584449525/lapidot-scott-pilgrim-auFind me on tumblr: WritingShiren





	1. Periscott Pilgem is Dating a High Schooler

**Author's Note:**

> Long ago…
> 
> In the mysterious land…
> 
> Of Beach City.
> 
> Periscott Pilgem was dating a high school girl.

“You're dating a high schooler?” came the immediate reply from Cam.

 

The four members of Light Canon were hanging out in Young Steven’s kitchen before practice.

 

“Really? Isn't that a bit weird?” Pearl was quick to jump onto the topic as well.

 

“Aw, Periscott. Is this just another step on your “recovery"?”

 

Letting out a sigh, Periscott bites back the insult she had prepared.

 

“You’ve been out of high school for like 12 ye-"

 

“I’M TWENTY-TWO!” Periscott peers around at the kitchen, dead silent after her outburst. “... Twenty-two.”

 

Smiling awkwardly at her bandmates, Periscott sits down at the table, setting down the coffee she just made.

 

Directly across from her, Pearl broke the uncomfortable silence, “And you’re dating a high school girl?” She sounded skeptical. “Who is she?”

 

“Her name’s Connives Maheswaran,” Periscott replied. “She's Indian.”

 

“Oh, I think I know her!” Young Steven said. “She goes to my high school! I didn't know she was gay though….”

 

“Yeah, I asked her about that and she said she was pan.” Periscott drinks from her cup, carefully inspecting Young Steven.

 

“How’d you two even meet?” Cam sounded more annoyed with her than ever.

 

“We met on the bus. She dropped her books and I helped her pick them up. We started talking and figured out we have a lot in common, so I asked her for her phone number.” Periscott answered, mock glee in her voice.

 

“Was it really that easy?” Steven said, kind of dejectedly.

 

“So,” Pearl clasps her hands together. “When do we get to meet her?”

 

“Oh, please let it be soon,” Cam says, rolling her eyes.

 

The doorbell rings as Periscott sets her drink down.

 

“That's for me!” She smirks, standing up and casually walking to the front door.

 

Periscott opens the door, revealing Connives in a heavy winter coat, with a warm headband circling her head. Periscott wondered if Connives needed it, considering how much hair the younger girl actually had.

 

“Hey, Connives!” Periscott says, closing the door a bit. Then, almost conspiratorially, she whispers, “Are we still doing that thing?” She sends Connives a wink.

 

Staying silent, Connives nods her head, then pushes the door open a bit more, hugging Periscott.

 

“Heeeey!”

 

Pearl walks behind them, eyeing the scene as it unfolds.

 

“Connives this is Pearl Renegade. She’s the Talent and my roommate.”

 

“Hey,” Pearl sends over her shoulder before taking Periscott into the living room. “Is she gonna freak out on us?” She asks, hands still on Periscott’s shoulders.

 

“She’ll just sit quietly on the couch, dude.”

 

“I mean… I want her to freak out on us.”

 

“She’ll freak. She freaks. She has the capacity to freak.”

 

Pearl nods silently twice, then breaks away, grabbing Connives by the elbow.

 

“Right this way, Connives.” Pearl says, leading the high schooler into the living room and onto the couch.

 

Periscott follows behind them.

 

As Connives sits, Periscott points over to the person behind the drumset. “Connives, that’s Cameryn Enid Thystle.”

 

Cam eyes Connives disdainfully.

 

“Woah, you're a girl drummer?” Connives asks, awed by the thought.

 

“Yes,” came Cam’s very brief reply.

 

Periscott points at the doorway, in which Young Steven just walked through.

 

“Connives, this is Young Steven. He's gracious enough to let us practice here.” Periscott says, placing a hand on Connives’ shoulder.

 

“Yeah, we’ve met before,” Connives says cooly. “Hey, Steven. What do you play?”

 

“Uh, oh, I don't play anything…” Young Steven trails off. “Except ukulele. I just own the place.”

 

“Oh,” came Connives simple reply.

 

“Alrighty,” Periscott called over her bandmates warming up. “Let's start with Rose Quartz, The Great!”

 

Pearl death glares Periscott before leaning into the mic. “That is not the official title of this song-"

 

“WE ARE LIGHT CANON!!! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!” Cam cried out, signaling the start of their practice.

 

◇◇◇◇

 

As they finish, Connives sits on the couch with stars in her eyes.

 

“Wow, you three! That was amazing!” She cries.

 

“Yeah, definitely one of your better practices!” Steven says.

 

“Yeah,” Periscott says, checking her phone. “Oh, Connives. It's almost 10, we should get you home! Just wait outside, I’ll get my coat and walk you home.”

 

“Okay.” Connives stands from the couch, exiting out the front door and stands on the porch after closing the door behind her.

 

Periscott walks over to the coat closet.

 

“She seems nice,” Pearl says.

 

“Yeah…” Steven reluctantly agrees.

 

“She liked us! I mean, that’s good!” 

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Periscott, if your life had a dick, I would kick it.”

 

Periscott looks up at Cam from putting on her coat. “Wait, what?”

 

“Are you really happy or are you really evil?” Cam says, motioning to Young Steven with her eyes who hadn't moved from his position on the couch since they started.

 

“You mean do I have ulterior motives or something? I’m offended Cam.” Periscott says, indignantly.

 

“Wounded even?” Cam replies, deadpan as ever and raises an eyebrow.

 

“Hurt, Cam!”

 

“You? Hurt?” Cam scoffs at that.

 

“Well, anyway, gotta go,” Periscott swiftly (and awkwardly) exits the building.

 

Closing the door behind her, Periscott gets outside and grabs Connives’ hand as they begin to walk.

 

“I’m unsure if this is going to work, Connives,” Periscott says, maintaining her facade of joy.

 

“Me too,” Connives responds, “That Cam girl was giving you the stink eye pretty heavily.”

 

Once the two get out of sight of the house, they unlock hands.

 

“Yeah, Cam and I used to date,” Periscott says simply, “I guess I never realized how much it affected her.”

 

Periscott sighs, watching her breath heat the cold winter air.

 

“We just have to do this long enough that Steven gets jealous,” Connives says.

 

“I don’t get it,” Periscott shoots back, “He obviously likes you, why don't you just ask him out?”

 

“It’s not  _ that _ simple,” Connives replies, “My parents are very old fashioned.  _ He _ has to ask  _ me _ out.”

 

“Right, I forgot about them.” Periscott puts her now cold, gloved hands in her jacket pockets.

 

“Well, here we are,” Periscott says. “I’m going to head back.”

 

“All right,” Connives dashes up the driveway. “See you around!”

 

“Bye,” Periscott calls over her shoulder.

 

“Oh, Periscott?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks for doing this again,” Connives says, sincerity evident in her voice.

 

“Hey,” Periscott smiles genuinely for the first time that night. “It’s no problem.”

 

◇◇◇◇

 

Periscott enters her appartment, before beginning to strip the heavy layers of clothes she had on. Pearl stares at her from the bed.

 

“Hey,” Periscott lets out awkwardly.

 

“I’m going to ask you one question and if I don't like your answer you're going to be out on the street,” Pearl glares. “Why?”

 

“Connives came to me a few days ago. She said she knew I knew Young Steven and that he called me one of his ‘moms’,” at this both Pearl and Periscott snicker. “She asked me to help make him jealous so he’d ask her out.”

 

Pearl’s glare softens. “I see,” Pearl says, looking down at the guitar in her hand. “Why doesn't she just do it?”

 

“I asked that too. She says it's because her parents are old-fashioned,” Periscott says, reaching into their shared fridge to grab a soda. “I’m just doing it to try to kickstart things between them. Young Steven’s been smitten for a really long time.”

 

“That's for sure,” Pearl plucks a few strings.

 

“Don't tell anyone,” Periscott gazes into Pearl’s direction.

 

“Hey,” Pearl says, reassuringly, “You know me.”

 

“I mean don't tell Garnet.”

 

Pearl snaps out her flip phone. “You know me.” The tall girl responds, heading into the bathroom.

 

Periscott sits down on her shared bed with Pearl and sets down her soda on the nightstand. Just then, her phone rings in her pocket. Caller ID shows it's Garnet as Periscott just sighs.

 

“Hello?” Periscott says.

 

“‘Lo. How’ve you been?” Came Garnet’s calm speaking pattern.

 

“Pearl told you, didn't she?”

 

“You know me,” Pearl calls from the bathroom.

 

Periscott just audibly sighs.

 

“Are you okay?” Garnet asks.

 

“Yeah,” Periscott sighs. “It’s just been a while since I’ve gotten any and this helping of Connives has gotten me pretty down.”

 

“It’s been over a year since you were dumped by she-who-will-not-be-named. We're proud of you Periscott. We really just wish you'd let it go and forgive yourself already.”

 

“I know… it's hard though. Even today, I realized that I didn't leave Cam in the best of states and now I’ve got to deal with that too.”

 

“It’ll be okay, Periscott. You just need to take it one step at a time.”

 

“Yeah, thanks Garnet.”

 

“No problem. I’ll talk to you later. Seems like you could use some rest.”

 

“All right. Goodbye.”

 

Periscott waits till she hears the dial tone before collapsing onto the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Periscott has a weird dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the wait. But without further ado: here's chapter two!
> 
> Also if you haven't seen it by now asr91s did a beautiful picture for this AU!  
> Link here: https://asr91s.tumblr.com/post/174584449525/lapidot-scott-pilgrim-au  
> Their tumblr:  
> https://asr91s.tumblr.com

Periscott stood alone on a deserted beach. A nostalgic feeling of emptiness engulfs her. The warm air blankets her in a constricting manner making it difficult to breathe. The barren seaside perfectly reflects her inner thoughts. Feelings of loneliness swim through her mind as she falls to her knees.

 

“Oh, god… So… Alone…”

 

“You’re not alone,” she turns to the voice approaching behind her. “You’re just having an idiotic dream.”

 

Almost too quick to see, a girl with blue hair and tan skin skates by on a roadside behind her. In sharp contrast, her clothes were decorated in neon. A denim hoody on her upper body, but underneath, a black shirt with neon splatters of a whole bunch of different colors. She wore neon pink short shorts with black leggings under them, showing off her toned, but long legs. Goggles covered the girl’s eyes. She quickly passed by Periscott heading toward some unknown location.

 

“What?” Periscott’s words ring through her ears like a bad EDM song.

 

◇◇◇◇

 

“Oh, God!” Periscott bolts upright.

 

“What is it, Periscott?” Pearl bolts up from beside her.

 

“I had this crazy dream,” Periscott hangs her feet over the side of the bed.

 

“Oh, God!” Another figure bolts up beside Pearl.

 

“What is it Squariscott?” Pearl turns to Squari, her current girlfriend.

 

“Can we skip the dream time? Color me uninterested.”

 

“There was this girl…” Periscott stands and begins to pace.

 

“Girl? You massive gaylord,” Squari chided from the corner, falling back down on the bed.

 

“It was so strange…”

 

“Did anything special happen?” Pearl rests a hand on Periscott's shoulder.

 

“No,” Periscott replied swallowing, “I was having a standard stressmare and this girl came out of nowhere, skating through my head.”

 

“That _is_ strange,” Pearl says, contemplating. “Have you ever seen her before?”

 

“No,” Peridot states simply. “She had blue hair and dressed like a punk rocker.”

 

“Sounds like your type,” Pearl scoffs and falls back on the bed.

 

Reaching down to check her phone, Pearl looks back up at Periscott. “Aren't you supposed to pick up your fake high school girlfriend in like 15 minutes?”

 

“What? It's like 7:30,” Periscott opens the door to emphasize her point, only to be blinded by the massively bright light of the sun.

 

◇◇◇◇

 

Periscott stands beside Connives, carrying books that Connives picked.

 

“Libraries are so weeeeeeird,” Periscott finally sighs out.

 

“What do you mean?” Connives asks, looking through another section of books.

 

“They remind me of when I was in school,” Periscott glances around.

 

“And that's bad?”

 

“Yeah,” Periscott makes eye contact with Connives, “I didn't have the best time there.”

 

“Why not?” Connives asks, handing yet another large book to Periscott before beginning down the stairs.

 

“Let's not talk about this,” Periscott says simply, following Connives.

 

There at the front desk, Periscott sees her. Blue hair, tanned skin, toned muscles, and roller blades. Periscott drops the books in her hands as a weird sense of deja vu passes over her. The girl hands over a package to the front desk, before skating off.

 

“Peri, do you know that girl?” Connives turns to her smiling knowingly as she begins picking up her books.

 

“No, but I wish I did,” Periscott regains her sense and helps Connives pick up the books Periscott had dropped.

 

◇◇◇◇

 

Periscott snaps out of her reverie but a pair of fingers in front of her face.

 

“Peri, are you okay?” Pearl raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“Yeah, I’m just spacing out,” Periscott answers, glancing around the unfamiliar room. On closer inspection she discerned she was in Young Steven's house. All eyes were on her, including Connives, who she remembers now bringing her here after they came back from the library and a “date”.

 

“That's nothing new,” Came Cam’s sharp reply.

 

“Anyways,” Pearl says, sighing at the growing hostility of her two bandmates, “I booked us a gig.”

 

A chorus of gasps were heard.

 

“Oh my gosh,” Connives loudly asked, “When?!?!?!”

 

“It's on Saturday,” Pearl answered cooly. “Sheena, our manager and my ex-girlfriend, helped us score it with this guy named Marty. Something about him holding this huge gig for him meeting his son or something.”

 

“Wow, that's great,” Cam says in the most deadpan voice imaginable.

 

“Heck yeah!” Steven cried, jumping off the couch and pumping his fist into the air. “This is gonna be awesomesauce!”

 

“We go on before his son, who’s a renowned DJ around these parts. It should be promising. Marty, the owner of this joint, is also a talent scout. Our music isn't really his style, but there are bound to be other scouts there as well.”

 

“Are we getting paid for this?” Cam asks, skeptically.

 

Pearl sighs at that question. “He said, he’d pay us based on the hype we generate, which means we're not for sure getting anything or even a lot of we do.”

 

“So this is going to be another…”

 

“Exposure event,” Pearl finishes Cam’s question. “Yes, Cam.”

 

“Hey,” Periscott finally spoke up. “Gotta do these things to get famous. And who knows? We might actually make some money.”

 

“I **promise** ,” Connives says suddenly standing up, facing Periscott. “I will do whatever I can to come to your gig!”

 

Periscott was gonna scold her on her overacting, but she sees Young Steven leaning over Connive’s shoulder.

 

Instantly switching to her happy, mushy, in love facade, Periscott replies, “I can't wait for you to see us on stage, hun.” Periscott throws in a wink as well for added measure.

 

This got the effect she wanted, as she hears Young Steven growl from behind Connives.

 

Periscott sets a hand on Connive’s cheek as she speaks again, “I can't wait!!!”

 

“All right, you love birds,” Cam says, forceful palms separating Connives and Periscott. “Break it up.”

 

“Also,” Pearl says, cutting in once again. “After practice tonight, we’re going to a party. Sheena’s hosting and there could be some good talent scouts there. Plus, we can spread the word of our gig.”

 

“Ugh,” Cam says, disgustedly. “You’re just going to try to schmooze Sheena.”

 

“Don't be silly, Cam,” Pearl pats Cam’s head. “Besides, I broke up with her.”

 

“Yeah, but that's not what drunk Pearl will say.” Cam sighs out.

 

“Anyways, without further delay: Let's get practice started!” Pearl calls out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop a comment down below if you have questions or support my works, it really helps me!
> 
> If you want to follow my tumblr(s):  
> Writing: WritingShiren  
> General: WanderingShiren


	3. This One Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Periscott meets the girl of her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, another chance to plug the absolutely amazing artist who did a great piece for this fic (asr91s). Here's the piece: https://asr91s.tumblr.com/post/174584449525/lapidot-scott-pilgrim-au  
> And here's their tumblr: https://asr91s.tumblr.com  
> Please, go check them out!

They had finished their daily two hour practice with a loud note, followed by a breath of relief.

 

Periscott began packing up her guitar as Connives fangirls over the others and their big break.

 

Periscott feels a weird chill come over her. She’s taken to a far away place. The background noise muffles.

 

She could hear it. The faint noise of rollerskates on concrete. Periscott’s head quickly turns toward the direction of the nearest window, closest to the source of the sound. Much to her chagrin, there wasn't a person in sight.

 

“Periscott,” Pearl’s voice brought her back to reality, “You see something?”

 

“No…” Periscott answers. “Just thought I heard something.”

 

“Well, we’re getting ready to head to this party,” Cam says, “Are you coming with, or are you just gonna stand at that window spacing out?”

 

“No,” Periscott says, pulling away from the window pane, “No, I’m coming.”

 

“All right,” Pearl says as Periscott returns to the group, “We’re going to leave our gear here as per usual, Young Steven.”

 

“Right,” Steven says.

 

“We can't have you two there, though,” Pearl points as Connives and Young Steven.

 

“Awww…” the two let out simultaneously.

 

“There's gonna be drugs and alcohol there, and I am responsible for you guys, so off you go!” Pearl says. “Periscott, can you take Connives home?” Pearl turned to her.

 

Periscott inaudibly sighs.

 

“I can do it,” Young Steven speaks up, before Periscott can say anything.

 

Periscott smiles at his excitedness. Then she puts on a facade.

 

“All right, kiddo. But I’m counting on you,” She says looking into his eyes.

 

Young Steven nods at Periscott confidently before taking Connive’s hand and rushing out the door.

 

Pearl and Periscott just chuckle as they watch them go, giggling down the street.

 

“For someone dating Connives, you seemed very happy to give her up,” Cam’s skeptical voice comes from beside her.

 

Periscott sighs, “Don't even get me started.”

 

◇◇◇◇

 

Periscott sighs. She had been left alone at this party as Cam and Pearl went off to do their own things. She holds a half-empty cup of generic, store-bought soda. She was awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, as all the seats had been taken before they’d arrived.

 

“Man,” she said to no one in particular. “This sucks.”

 

Periscott starts to make her way upstairs into the bathroom, before she finds someone actually worth talking to.

 

“Hey, Buck,” she greets the sunglasses wearing icon of cool.

 

“Hey, Periscott,” Buck says, his quiet voice barely able to be heard over the party. “You having a good time? Drinking it up?”

 

“Nah, I’m pretty bored,” She responds, “And this is just some Coke knock-off. I don't drink anymore,” she says curtly.

 

“Right on,” Buck says, fist pumping. On anyone else it would seem lame. “I can respect that. You don't need to drink to have a good time,” He says nodding.

 

“Yeah,” Perisoctt nods back, “Hey, Buck. Do you know a girl with hair like this?”

 

Setting her cup down, Periscott finds a pen and paper from a nearby stand and draws a rough sketch.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Buck quietly exclaims. “I’ve seen that hairdo before. Lamona Flowers, she works for Barb, just moved here from Empire City.”

 

“Really?” Periscott is just surprised she was real.  _ Lamona Flowers _ , Periscott began saying the name in her head, wrapping her mind around it. She came to the conclusion she really liked that name.

 

“Thanks, Buck,” Periscott says, remembering her bathroom needs.

 

“No problem, Peri,” Buck says over his shoulder as he returns to the party. “See ya round.”

 

◇◇◇◇

 

It was later in the night when Periscott finally found out she was there: Lamona Flowers herself had arrived.

 

Periscott hadn't really searched for her, that wasn't it. She knew where her presence was for some reason. She could feel her move around the room. Finally, she landed beside a wall, leaning up against it.

 

Periscott’s mind did the same thing it had done earlier. Blocking out everyone else, it brought forth Lamona in a stage light against the wall.

 

She was beautiful, that much was for sure. She had a similar outfit to when Periscott had seen her in her dream, but colors were different. This time, she had a neon teal pair of shorts on the black stockings. Her jacket a dark blue with neon teal highlights rather than the denim from her dream.

 

She's drawn to her, slowly, by some unseen force. She slowly creeps down the wall towards Lamona. Awkwardly announcing her presence with every small move towards her.

 

“Hi,” Periscott states, bashfully.

 

“Hey,” Lamona responds.

 

“I’m Periscott,” Periscott holds out the hand her coke wasn't in.

 

“Lamona. Lamona Flowers,” Lamona shakes her hand.

 

“I heard you're new in town?” Periscott starts.

 

“Yeah,” Lamona says quickly and doesn't begin talking about herself.

 

_ Oh no, bad topic, _ Periscott mentally berates herself.

 

“Yeah, well, maybe I can show you around sometime? Maybe get lunch or dinner? I have been here for all of my life, so I could show you the sights,” Periscott nervously twiddles her fingers against the side of her cup.

 

“Yeah, maybe,” Lamona still hadn't made eye contact with Periscott.

 

Periscott's face falls. “Uh, am I dreaming?”

 

“I don't think so. Do you want me to pinch you?” Lamona finally casts a glance over to Peri.

 

This one glance startled Periscott enough that her hand clasped her cup too hard, crinkling it in her hand. Generic coke flooded over her platforms into her socks. Periscott yelped at the cold rush onto her feet.

 

“Oh, my gosh,” Lamona laughed at her, “I’m so sorry. I didn't know you’d react like that.”

 

“It’s fine,” Periscott said, trying to cover her burning face. “I’ll totally leave you alone forever now.”

 

Periscott turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Here,” Lamona says, giving Periscott a small slip of paper. “This is for you.”

 

“Woah…” was all Periscott could say.

 

“By the way, I love your shoes. Though even with them, I’m still taller,” Lamona flashes a devilish smile, then fades into the crowd.

 

Periscott had to stop herself from shrieking right there in the party.

 

◇◇◇◇

 

Periscott had been asleep in bed for a while before Pearl had gotten home at 3 am.

 

“Guess who’s drunk?” She asked as she came in, much too excited for that time of the day, usually indicative of the taller girl having too much to drink.

 

“I guess Pearl,” Periscott says, wiping the sleep out of her eyes after she turns on the bedside lamp.

 

“You guess right!” Pearl flings her keys at Periscott while the later wipes her eyes, nailing the shorter girl in the forehead.

 

“Ow,” Periscott says, blankly as Pearl leaps gracefully onto the bed.

 

“So, you know that dream girl I was telling you about?” Periscott asked.

 

“Mmmhmmmmm…” Pearl says, though Periscott knows she wasn't really listening.

 

“She was at that party,” Periscott started.

 

“Lemme guess, Pearl cut her off. “You messed it up?”

 

“Man, I sure thought so, but check it out!” Periscott reached into her pants pocket she left at the bedside, grabbing out the crisp sheet of paper Lamona handed to her.

 

“Wow,” Pearl whistled, “Niiiiice.”

 

“Thank you, thank you,” Periscott smiled genuinely. “I think she’s… the girl of my dreams.” Periscott sighs out.

 

In response she only got snoring. Chuckling to herself, Periscott shut the bedside light off and returned to sleep, dreaming of tan skin, neon colors, and blue hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I realize the beginning part of this chapter was pretty boring, but I'm very proud of how the latter three fourths turned out. Leave a comment if you have any questions or criticisms down below! Next update will be on Friday! And as always, you can find me on tumblr at Writingshiren or Wanderingshiren.


	4. It's A Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Periscott books a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading yesterday. I was super booked and couldn't find the time to get writing in!
> 
> Asr91s has done TWO pieces for this story! Please, go check them out! They're so good!  
> They're tumblr: https://asr91s.tumblr.com  
> The post #1: https://asr91s.tumblr.com/post/174584449525/lapidot-scott-pilgrim-au  
> The post #2: https://asr91s.tumblr.com/post/175297802480/i-really-liked-the-idea-of-writingshiren-in#notes

Periscott had woken up early the next day, excited for the potentiality of a date with that blue haired beauty she met named Lamona.

 

Periscott sat at her and Pearl’s table, the latter still passed out from last night's party, most definitely going to wake up with a large hangover. She sipped her hot chocolate, taking in the rain outside, as it was transitioning to fall. She hears her notification from her phone go off.

 

Normally, the sound wouldn't be loud enough to wake Pearl, but she had set her phone (on vibrate) on the table, and the loud and annoying vibrations had been just enough to wake up the taller girl.

 

“Ugh....”

 

“Sorry, Pearl,” Periscott says, quickly pawing at her phone. She got excited to see if it was Lamona, but she realizes there was no way the girl could have her phone.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“It’s… 9:30,” Periscott says, checking the notification, taking her into her email. “Hmmm…

 

“Dear Ms. Pilgem,

It has come to my attention we will be fighting soon. My name is Holly…

Fight to the death, seven evil blah blahs.

 

“Woah,” Periscott says after a while, “This is… this is….”

 

“What?” Pearl called over, annoyed.

 

“This is soooooo boooooring,” Periscott flatly says.

 

Pearl just huffs and covers herself up, blocking the sun from her direct view.

 

Periscott, sorry for her disturbance, closes the curtains in their small apartment, before heading out to run some errands.

 

◇◇◇◇

 

Periscott found herself at the local strip mall. It was a small place, with a few cool attractions. There was an arcade, a CD store, and a pizza place, so it wasn't an uncommon place to hang out at.

 

She puts her last few quarters into the Ninja Revolution cabinet. She is on fire today, though it becomes hard to play without a second player.

 

She finishes the round flawlessly, leaning back from the machine, panting from her exertion. She hears the sound cue for the bonus round.

 

She begins again, though already tired from the few levels she had played. She ran through the level, until she finally got to the boss. The boss was an exact copy of the player ninja, but it didn't make many mistakes nor could it be stun locked unlike the regular player, meaning you’d have to be patient and wait for it to go into recovery frames from certain moves to damage them, and then you’d only get a few moves off.

 

Periscott only makes it halfway through, before she gets too tired and begins to play sloppily, throwing the game.

 

She sighs, but exited the arcade, wishing the store owner, Mr. Smiley, a good day. Periscott heads off for some pizza.

 

She sits down at her table, pizza ordered and decides to text the number that Lamona had given her. She rubs her fingers over the scrawled number and the 7 exes that Lamona had placed at the bottom, before dialing the number into the top box of her texting app.

 

‘Hey, it's Periscott. You gave me your number last night! :)’

 

Periscott types up. She adds in the smiley face after much debate because she is nervous talking to a pretty girl, even through her phone. She wants to seem nice and approachable so she doesn't scare Lamona off. Much to her surprise, she heard a notification immediately.

 

‘Hey, yeah! You were that dork who spilled the drink on her shoes, right? lol’

 

Periscott flushes, wondering if Lamona had just given her her number out of pity.

 

‘I’m joking!’ Lamona backtracks, ‘You're very cute and endearing. ;)’

 

Now Periscott flushes for a different reason.

 

‘Yeah, haha. Sorry for my dorkness.’

 

‘No, really, it's fine! It adds to your cute vibe.’

 

‘Oh, really?’

 

‘Definitely. I’m working right now, but is there anything I can help you with?’

 

‘Oh! If this is a bad time…’

 

‘No, it's fine. I’m pretty bored just delivering these packages door to door.’

 

‘Okay! I was just wondering if you’d like to go out to eat tonight? Or maybe see some of the sights we have around here?’

 

‘That’ll work for me! What time were you think?’

 

‘Uh… when do you get off? Haha’

 

‘I work until 4, but I would like some time to freshen up.’

 

‘Would eight work for you?’

 

‘Yeah! Totally.’

 

‘Haha, great! I’ll see you then!’

 

‘See you then, cutie ;)’

 

Periscott holds her phone to her chest and squeals. In hindsight, she realizes that this wasn't a good thing to do in a public place, as the guy who was delivering her pizza stares at her awkwardly.

 

“Hehe,” Periscott scratches her neck. “I just booked a date.”

 

“Oh, dude,” the guy laughs, “I’ve been there.”

 

He sets the pizza down and Periscott thanks him before he takes back off towards the kitchen.

 

Periscott digs in to the pizza, dreamily sighing at the thought of the date she has today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment down below if you have comments or criticisms! Sorry this one was so short! Next chapter will have some sexy time so I hope that will make up for it. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Think I might update either every Tuesday and Friday or just every Friday. Feel free to contact me at WritingShiren on tumblr or just drop a comment here.


End file.
